


Gonna dress you up in my love

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Steve blinked once, twice, his hands sitting limp at his sides. His eyes roamed over Tony from head to toe, but coherent words still escaped him. Tony looked almost indescribable and Steve felt his cock twitch in his pants just from looking.Tony’s torso was bare, beautifully shaven and drawing attention to the bright arc reactor glowing in the centre of his chest. Letting his eyes drift down once more, Steve saw a skin-tight pair of lace panties curving over Tony’s hipbones and marking the deep v of his crotch. The colour was a pale blue, a shade that nearly matched the arc reactor perfectly and set off Tony’s tan wonderfully.Possibly even more alluring were the stockings that encased Tony’s legs, a thick lace waistband tight around the thickest parts of Tony’s thighs. From what Steve could see at his distance, the clean-shaven theme continued all the way to Tony’s toes and the sheer thought of that alone had Steve’s dick thickening.ORNational Nylon Stockings Day





	Gonna dress you up in my love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so technically I went for hold ups, not stockings. But they're easier and they feel so good. I like to think Steve doesn't mind.
> 
> Day Fifteen: _National Nylon Stockings Day_

“Touch yourself,” Steve panted as he fucked into Tony almost brutally. They’d been going for a while, but Steve had never felt less tired in his life. All that he could think about was the flush high on Tony’s cheeks and the way he pushed back to meet Steve’s thrusts. “I want to see you touch yourself for me. Make yourself come on my cock. I want to see it.”

Tony whined as he uncurled the fingers of one hand from Steve’s hair and reached in between their bodies to wrap them around his shaft. Steve grunted as his hips snapped forward quickly again and Tony keened, back bending to press his chest against Steve’s.

“That’s it, baby,” Steve said on a moan. “Just like that.”

His eyes flickered between Tony’s rosy face, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, and down to where his hand was fisting over himself. Tony’s grip was tight enough to keep himself on the edge, but loose enough to ensure that he wouldn’t come unless instructed. Just like a good boy.

“Oh, you’re so beautiful,” Steve purred and gave a satisfied grin when Tony’s rhythm faltered. “So good to me, aren’t you? Fucking yourself down onto my cock when you’re all dressed up for me. My precious gift, aren’t you?”

And what a gift Tony was. The whole evening had come out of nowhere. It wasn’t either of their birthdays, nor an anniversary that Steve could think of. It was just a normal day, but for some reason, Tony had decided to treat Steve to a show.

 

_Steve looked up when he heard the door open and his mouth fell open. “Tony? What is, you’re – what?”_

_A blush stained Tony’s cheeks, though a smug smirk spread across his face as he cocked his hip. “You like it?”_

_Steve blinked once, twice, his hands sitting limp at his sides. His eyes roamed over Tony from head to toe, but coherent words still escaped him. Tony looked almost indescribable and Steve felt his cock twitch in his pants just from looking._

_Tony’s torso was bare, beautifully shaven and drawing attention to the bright arc reactor glowing in the centre of his chest. Letting his eyes drift down once more, Steve saw a skin-tight pair of lace panties curving over Tony’s hipbones and marking the deep v of his crotch. The colour was a pale blue, a shade that nearly matched the arc reactor perfectly and set off Tony’s tan wonderfully._

_Possibly even more alluring were the stockings that encased Tony’s legs, a thick lace waistband_ _tight around the thickest parts of Tony’s thighs. From what Steve could see at his distance, the clean-shaven theme continued all the way to Tony’s toes and the sheer thought of that alone had Steve’s dick thickening._

 

Steve slid his hand from Tony’s waist down over the curve of his ass until he reached the top of his thigh. Tony caught his bottom lip between his teeth as Steve slid his fingers beneath the hold ups and snapped the elastic.

“Dressed up like a slut, aren’t you, Tony? All for me.” Once he’d let himself start to play with the tight but pliant band, he couldn’t stop himself. Steve snapped it again and again, eyes locked on the pale but prominent red marks that were beginning to bloom. “You never did tell me why you chose this, my darling. Why you picked such dirty clothes just for me.”

 

_“What’s all this, sweetheart?”_

_Tony caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he ran a single finger along the hem of his underwear. “Do you like it?”_

_Steve spread his legs a little on the couch and beckoned Tony over. “Oh, baby, I love it. I’ve never seen this before. New?”_

_“All new,” Tony said coyly as he crossed the room. The way that he slid into Steve’s lap and straddled his thighs was anything but coy and Steve bit back a groan. “Saw the hold ups online the other day and just couldn’t stop myself from making a whole outfit.”_

_Steve’s hands went to splay over Tony’s back, his fingertips dancing up and down his spine. “Oh? You thought I’d like this, did you?”_

_Tony’s grin grew and he reached back to take one of Steve’s hands. Guiding it to his thigh, Tony leant forward and grazed Steve’s earlobe with his teeth. “Have a feel, baby, and tell me what you think.”_

 

“Because I saw you,” Tony said around a moan, his eyes fluttering when Steve snapped the elastic again.

Steve hadn’t noticed that reaction before and he couldn’t stop the thrill that flushed through him. That was certainly interesting and he filed it away for future reference, though his mind was caught on Tony’s words.

“Saw me what?”

“In photos,” Tony answered, his left hand scratching down Steve’s back, no doubt leaving a lovely streak of red. “Ones of you in the 40s with those showgirls. I saw how your eyes were always on them, but never their faces. They; oh, shit, baby – _there._ ”

Tony’s head thrashed from side to side as Steve aimed his thrusts for a long moment. He’d caught Tony’s prostate without thinking, too focused on Tony’s surprising words, but now that he was there he told himself to enjoy it for moment.

Only just a _fleeting_ moment, Steve thought before he changed the sharp angle again with no warning and Tony fell back onto the mattress with a breathless pant. It may have been sadistic, but Steve adored the flush that Tony was sporting, a desperation in his eyes that Steve wanted to drag out for as long as he could.

“You were looking at their legs,” Tony said lowly, meeting Steve’s gaze when it became clear that Steve wasn’t going to move back to Tony’s sweet spot. The brown of his irises were barely visible as his pupils were so widely blown and Steve was so proud of that that he nearly missed Tony’s next words. “Long and tanned legs and there you were: focused on the seam down the back of their tights or the lace just visible when their skirts rose high enough. The world, oh, _Steve!_ Fuck, yes, there. Please, there–”

Tony cut himself off with a loud moan when Steve ducked his head to suck at a nipple, teeth grazing as he continued to piston his hips. God, but he loved reducing Tony to a mess. It was one of his favourite pastimes – and he knew the feeling was mutual.

“You noticed that, huh, babe? Noticed that I was always interested in pretty things? That I wanted to run my hands along and touch the forbidden material, feel that silk under my own palms.”

“Of course I did.” The hand not tugging on his cock hurried up Steve’s back until it tangled in his hair again, yanking just enough to make Steve growl. “The world might think you’re all innocent and virginal, but I know better, don’t I? I know what you like; I know what you need.”

Steve let out a long groan as his thrusts faltered at Tony’s words.

“Oh, Tony,” he whispered between kisses as he made his way back up his lover’s bitten neck.

Bracing himself firmly on the bed with one spread hand, Steve lifted his other arm and hooked his forearm around Tony’s left leg. Securing it tightly so that his fingers were able to dance over the top of Tony’s hold up, Steve pushed Tony’s leg open even wider, allowing himself to get impossibly deeper. Tony’s toes curled at the new angle and his thigh started to shake as he was spread almost too broadly.

“You’re so good to me. So perfect, aren’t you? You’re so beautiful.” Steve stopped to bite a bruise just below Tony’s ear, already excited about the prospect of getting to see it when he woke up the next morning. He let his nails scratch lightly over the sensitive skin on the inside of Tony’s thigh, adding to the mental list of marks to check out in the morning. “So precious. So pretty, as well. You’re gorgeous and you are all mine.”

 

_“I started preparing myself already,” Tony said, voice low as he rolled his hips into Steve’s. “Wanted to be wet for you. Sweet and open enough for you to slip right in. You wanna feel?”_

_Steve groaned into Tony’s jawline as his hand slid down below Tony’s underwear. Sure enough, as he let his fingers trail down to Tony’s hole, he could feel the stickiness of lube._

_“Fucking hell, baby, you’re going to kill me. You’re sending me to the grave and what a fucking way to go.”_

_Tony sat down harder and the sudden movement sent the tip of Steve’s finger into Tony’s hole. The two of them moaned in unison and Steve surged forward to catch Tony’s lips. As he let his finger rub over Tony’s hole harder, adding a little pressure to hear Tony whimper, Steve let his other hand run from Tony’s ankle to his knee and back again just to feel the softness of the stockings._

_“Want me to take them off?”_

_Steve shook his head almost immediately and held Tony even tighter against him. “Not the stockings. Keep those on, keep them on just for me.”_

 

Tony finally let go of his own cock to cup Steve’s face between both of his hands and brought Steve’s face to his for a searching kiss. The rhythm that Steve had built up once more stuttered again at the feeling of Tony’s pre-cum smearing across his cheek and Tony let out a deep moan.

“Fuck me,” Tony said, words almost a beg against Steve’s lips. “Harder, Steve. Come in me, please, angel. Make me yours.”

Steve surged forward again for a brutal kiss and held Tony’s legs apart, hips snapping. His control was starting to bend and he could feel the tell-tale heat burning at the base of his spine. He didn’t want the night to end, but, if it had to, then he was going to make Tony come first.

“Put your hand back on your cock and make yourself come,” Steve said, voice dark and commanding.

“Yes.” Tony stroked his fingers over Steve’s forehead, brushing his hair back in such a tender way that Steve nearly came right then, before he slid his arm between them once more. With each stroke, his hole seemed to tighten even more and Steve’s hips became frantic. “Yes, Steve. Own me.”

Steve strove to do just that, his hand sliding down to feel that tempting silk beneath his palm once more as he stared at Tony. “You’re mine. Say it, Tony. Tell me you’re my beautiful, my beauty.”

“I’m yours,” Tony said almost immediately, his tongue wetting dry lips. “I’m yours to spoil, yours to dress up. I’m yours to ruin.”

Almost as soon as the word left his mouth, Tony tensed up and came with a loud cry.

The feeling of the hot splash against his stomach and the sudden tightness of Tony’s hole made Steve’s control finally snap and he slammed as far forward as he could into Tony’s body. His cock spurted ropes of come into Tony, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.

“You’re mine, Tony,” he groaned into the hollow of Tony’s throat, tongue darting out to lap at a bead of sweat. “My gorgeous man.”

“Always,” Tony said, voice hoarse as he rode out his high, letting his legs close around Steve’s waist to hold him in place. “Always yours.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr is more normal](https://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
